Greg Brown
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Southborough, MA, USA | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2003 | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | former_teams = Buffalo Sabres Pittsburgh Penguins Winnipeg Jets }} Gregory Curtis Brown (born March 7, 1968 in Southborough, Massachusetts) is a retired professional ice hockey player. He is the brother of former NHL winger Doug Brown. Greg Brown was drafted in the second round, 26th overall, by the Buffalo Sabres in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft. Brown played his prep hockey career at St. Mark's School in Massachusetts before moving on to Boston College, where he played from 1986–1990 and amassed 120 points in 119 games. Brown skipped his sophomore season at B.C. to play for the American national men's hockey team and in the 1988 Winter Olympics in Calgary, Alberta, where he totaled four points in six games for the seventh place US team. Following his junior and senior seasons at B.C., Brown was named Hockey East player of the year and was a finalist for the Hobey Baker Award, given to the top NCAA men's ice hockey player. He was also named 1990 Athlete of the Year by USA Hockey. Brown moved into the professional ranks for the 1990/91 season, splitting time between the Sabres and their AHL affiliate, the Rochester Americans and scoring 26 points in 80 combined games. The 39 games played in Buffalo that season represented a career high, as he would play in only 55 more NHL games over the next three seasons. Most of Brown's time with the Sabres organization was spent in Rochester, where he was part of the team's 1991 and 1993 Calder Cup finalists. Brown left the Americans during the 1992 season to again represent USA Hockey at the Winter Olympics in Albertville, France. Brown appeared in seven games for the US team, which finished a surprising fourth after losing to Czechoslovakia in the Bronze Medal game. Following the 1992–93 season, Brown was released by the Sabres and signed with the San Diego Gulls of the IHL and later with the Pittsburgh Penguins. Brown scored a career-high 11 points in 36 games for the Penguins during the 1993/94 season. Brown was traded to the Winnipeg Jets during the following season, where he appeared in his final nine NHL contests. With the exception of two brief stints with USA Hockey, Brown spent the final six seasons of his pro career in Europe, retiring after the 2000/01 season. His stops in Europe included games with Rogle Angelholm and Leksands IF in the Swedish Elite League, Feldkirch VEU of the Austrian National League, the Kloten Flyers of Nationalliga A in Switzerland, and EV Landshut and the Kölner Haie of Germany's Deutsche Eishockey Liga. Following his playing career, Brown returned to Boston College, where he was named as an Assistant Coach on the Men's Hockey team for the 2004/05 season. External links * * *Greg Brown @ Boston College Hockey Site Category:Retired in 2003 Category:Born in 1968 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston College Eagles players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:EV Landshut players Category:Kölner Haie players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:1988 Olympian Category:1992 Olympian Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Member of the American National Team Category:Rogle Angleholm players Category:VEU Feldkirch players Category:EHC Kloten players Category:EV Landshut players Category:Kölner Haie players Category:Leksands IF players Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:Boston College Eagles coaches